


monochrome.

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: Hinata works at a cafe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: escapril 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	monochrome.

**Author's Note:**

> hello, happy escapril day twenty-nine! i cannot believe we're almost at the end. only one more to go! 
> 
> enjoy x

A coffee shop called _monochrome._ (yes, the period is infuriatingly part of the actual name) comes with the pretentiousness and decor that one would expect. The place itself is not too shabby: plants lining the huge windows, growing under the sunlight. Gleaming wood panels. High ceilings. The place attracts certain crowds, and after almost a year of working here, Hinata can spot them easily: distressed students camping out for an entire day, slouched over laptops while inhaling caffeine. Young, stylish moms with sleek prams. And of course, there were hipsters. Pairs of Doc Martens and thrift store skirts lounge around the tables splashing their milk alternatives and enjoying their afternoon. 

One regular, however, consistently catches Hinata’s eye. When work lulls, he can’t help but stare at the guy who sat in the back corner, books piled high, and seemed to have a permanent frown on his face as he typed away for hours. Beyond the frown, though, he was cute. Very cute. His black hair neatly fell down his face, bright blue eyes always intense. He wore t-shirts and athleisure, but he made it work. 

Today, he’s wearing a black t-shirt, gym shorts, and an athletic jacket. He’s been at his table for almost an hour and hasn’t ordered anything, and Hinata would sneak a glance every few minutes to see if he was coming. When he saw him finally get up from his table, Hinata smiled. His hand was already crawling to the mug he knew he was gonna use, since he orders the same thing each time. “Hey, how are you?” 

“I’m good, thanks.” He didn’t smile back, but he wasn’t frowning. Progress. “How are you?” 

“Great! What can I get started for you?” 

When Kageyama replies, Hinata recites it along with him in his head: “A large lavender latte, no espresso.” Which is really just steamed milk with lavender, which is adorable. Hinata finds everything about him adorable, including the way he’s trying to pay in exact change. He would have hated it if any other customer did that. 

He can still feel his presence as he turns around to start making his drink, but Hinata willed himself to focus. This was gonna be the day. Rather than working in silence like he normally would, he says something. “I’m Hinata, by the way.” 

The guy looks up from their selection of baked goods and blinks. “Oh. I’m Kageyama.” 

“Hi, Kageyama,” Hinata replies as he waits for the milk to froth, only to feel his name on his tongue. “It’s nice to finally know your name.” 

“You too.” Kageyama suddenly frowns. “Although yours was on your nametag. Sorry about that.” 

That makes Hinata laugh. He’s nervous and jittery, so he looks down into the mug as he works. He’s surprised when Kageyama keeps talking. “I like the way you make my order.” 

“I’m glad!” Hinata beams. He’s finishing up the drink, taking extra care in placing the foam at the top, and hoping Kageyama doesn’t notice his hands slightly trembling. When he puts the mug on the other side of the counter, Kageyama reaches for it. Their hands touch. 

Of the long list of stupid things that Hinata has done, having his heart race from brushing up against his customer’s hand shoots to the top of that list. He’s painfully aware of how warm his cheeks are when he retracts his hand. “Sorry.” 

“No, my bad.” Kageyama picks up the mug and takes a sip right then and there. His eyes flutter shut, and Hinata takes this second of opportunity to stare at him up close. His fingers are long, his nails are perfectly shaped, and his collarbones stick out from underneath the jacket. When Kageyama puts down the drink, he smiles. “Thank you, Hinata. I’ll probably be back for another one.” At that, he walks back to his table. 

Hinata grips the counter and stares at his feet, feeling the full force of his thudding chest. 

Did he mention that he loves his job?

**Author's Note:**

> coffee shop aus are probably my favourite fic genre, and I hope I did it justice. (even though it's this tiny drabble)
> 
> thanks so much for reading! comments/kudos would be a dream x


End file.
